


But Porn Makes me Nervous

by ROTwhyler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROTwhyler/pseuds/ROTwhyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley finally sits herself down because gosh-dangit, she's gonna watch porn whether she's nervous to or not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Porn Makes me Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Masturbatory Jade fics are good for the soul.

Jade Harley is having her first weekend off of her new job. 

Jade Harley has her apartment to herself. 

Jade Harley has spent the last hour and a half watching porn.

She sits on her bed, where she’s remained for the majority of the day, with her legs curled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees, staring wide-eyed at the laptop screen before her. Her hands rest on her feet gripping her toes for lack of a better place to put them. In the last hour and a half, she’s been through multiple Pornhub categories - threesome, lesbian (this was her favorite so far), foot worship (her least favorite), oral - and really she can’t see it as a waste of her time. Sure she’s been watching purely for aesthetic pleasure and curiosity and not for the reason everyone else watches porn, but its still been a rather educational hour and a half.

 _’This time, this time I’ll do it though,’_ Jade thinks determinedly to herself. Okay, so maybe she didn’t start watching with the intent to just watch for the aesthetic pleasure. Maybe she’s been slowly undressing herself over the last 90 minutes until she sits in front of the laptop now in just her underwear. Maybe she’s a little nervous to touch herself while watching porn.

Jade Harley hasn’t ever watched porn before.

She’s masturbated before, that’s for sure, but something about watching porn just...makes her nervous. It could possibly be the threat of getting caught, although at this moment her roommate is working and she’s got alone time for another good few hours, right? Her gaze darts nervously to the time at the bottom of her computer screen - 4:37 PM. She has until 7-ish.

 _’C’mon Jade, you’re feeling this I know you are’_ Her fingers twitch nervously at her feet while she avidly watches the video on the screen. Lesbian oral porn. Her body responds to this better than any of the other types of porn she’s explored today, the cute (and probably faked because let’s be real here how much of porn is actually real) moans coming from her speakers sending tingles up her thighs and tightening knots in her stomach.

This is it, this is the winner.

Chewing on her bottom lip and moving her right hand to her mouse, she clicks on a totally new video before even bothering to finish the one that had already been playing. The page loads and the video starts and Jade waits. Four minutes in and the actual porn part starts. Two hot, topless girls macking on each other, yadda yadda yadda, some boob touching (the blonde one has really nice nipples, holy shit Jade now is not the time to get flustered), more making out...Jade is a blushing mess by the time the two women in the video take each other’s panties off.

Still, she doesn’t back out now. Jade purses her lips and leans back slowly until her upper back and head rest against the wall that her bed sits beside. Her legs part slowly as her hands move from her feet and to her stomach so she can trail them down the smooth skin towards her sensitive thighs. The skin there feels nice as it always has and she finds herself feeling more flustered than she usually is whenever she does this sort of thing. Content with massaging her own thighs for now, she continues to watch the video through her parted legs.

On screen, one of the women is straddling the other as they exchange passionate kisses, and this is all and well but Jade impatiently wishes they would get on with it. The one on top is now stimulating the other's nipples with her mouth, okay, okaaaaay...and there we go. She's scooted up far enough to be in a facesitting position and that's when the real action starts.

If the foreplay hadn't left a damp spot in Jade's underwear, this certainly did, and she flushes while one of her hands traced down her thigh and to her crotch. Okay Jade, this is it. It's go time. Pressing two fingers lightly down onto the fabric of her panties, she starts to move her fingers in a rhythmic circle, perfectly aware of what her body really responds to. Her nerves respond immediately, obviously more sensitive right away after being aroused by the pornography she'd been watching for so long. Adding pressure and spreading her legs as comfortably wide as she can, Jade gives a relieved sigh and continues in the circular motion around her clit.

The panties have to go. Or at least she has to get around them.

Almost fumbling her hands a bit, Jade hurriedly stops the previous stimulation to slip her hand past the waistband of her undies so she can have pure, unadulterated access to all of her assets. She resumes with the pressured circular movements around her clit, her abdomen heaving with every completed rotation as her breaths get heavy.

The porn was definitely helping. _A lot._ Every time one of the women on the screen moaned out, Jade's own hips subtly bucked and she made soft whining noises of her own. Oh god this was good. She suddenly feels incredibly silly for not having done this in the past and for feeling so nervous about it, not that it wasn't worth the wait, because _hot damn_.

Time to kick it up a notch.

Flattening her current masturbation hand to her skin (but also making sure to keep the pads of her fingers pressed onto her clit because just the pressure feels nice), Jade moves her other hand forward and inserts two fingers into herself. The position is awkward and uncomfortable for her hands, especially the one she's using for penetrative stimulation, but she's currently too into it to worry about the hand cramps this is going to cause her in a few minutes. With the fingers inside her curling and uncurling and the fingers of her opposite hand now furiously rubbing back and forth on her clit, she's practically unable to keep her chill and lets herself moan and gasp out into the empty room. Although her body spasms she manages to keep her eyes on the screen, taking in the women now eating each other out in a 69 position, moaning and whining into each other's skin.

If anything, it's the sounds of pleasure coming from her computer that get her off the most. They solicit the most sensitive response from her body, sending her back arching and her fingers curling inside her at an even faster pace. The hand that had been paying attention to her clit removes itself from the uncomfortable position and she starts groping her own small but perky breasts, tweaking whichever nipple it's closest to and massaging a tad roughly.

Despite the lack of a mirror anywhere, she's positive that her open mouth and furrowed brows give her face a completely ecstatic expression, or perhaps a determined, concentrated one? She doesn't even know, what she does know is that whatever her facial expression is, she must look completely flustered. Her chest is heaving, her back is arching, her hips are bucking and her legs are shaking...what a mess.

An even bigger mess is the moist spot she'll have to rid her sheets of whenever she's finished.

Speaking of finishing, Jade finds herself riled up and at the edge of her orgasm while the women on screen climax themselves. Biting her bottom lip extra hard to hold in a rather loud moan, she pumps her fingers in and out of herself, curling them into an extra sensitive spot in her vagina that brings on the release. Letting go of her bottom lip and choking out a whine as she inhales sharply, she rides out the orgasm while continuing to thrust her fingers inside of herself until she can't take it anymore.

Even pulling her fingers out causes her body to twitch sensitively, and once she's done that, her hands collapse on the bed at her side while her entire body relaxes shakily.

"Holy shit," Jade doesn't even stop herself from speaking out loud, there's nobody around to hear her. After a few needed minutes of recuperation, weak fingers exit out of the incognito tab completely and just shut the laptop in silent awe.

How could she have been missing out on that experience for so long? Sure, she's had a few ladies and gentleman in her time, but goddamn if she's ever felt that good on her own.

Jade's sense finally recover from the sex-driven fog they'd been stuck on and she becomes painfully aware of not only the irritating moistness in her underwear, but also the damp sheets beneath her rump, a result of her own sweat and cum.

Nasty.

Giggling to herself a bit nervously, she decides she should probably get to work on collecting her sheets to throw in the wash and coming up with a story for her roommate as to why she suddenly decided now would be a good time to do the laundry, seeing as she whined about a stomachache just earlier that day to avoid it. Whoops.


End file.
